


Rage

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 4. Yumehito was angry. Really angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ainosuke collapsed to the floor as his legs could barely support himself with his current state of emotions. But one thing that mattered, at least that horrible image from his nightmare had not happened.   
  
His brother has not killed anyone in this apartment... and he did not ended up killing his brother in a fit of rage.   
  
Still, it shook him.   
  
Brother had been very angry. Not sure if it was just because of the last case or all of it—why did he even come to this place anyway?—but he was really angry. Too much, that it scared him more than usual.   
  
His tears fell. It fell rapidly and uncontrollably like rain.   
  
He did not want to kill his brother. Even if he hated his brother's actions so much... he wouldn't want to do it either. How could brother think that he could even do it?   
  
_"Killing people... was so easy... right?"_ _  
  
“You won’t kill me over there. It’s here... right here. Come on... come on... _ _."  
  
"OOIII!"_   
  
Did brother want so much... for him to kill him? Doesn't he  _love_  him anymore?   
  
Ainosuke lifted his shaky hand to cover his left eye. Yes, even that eye was crying. Wonder if it was because he had been crying himself... or it was crying in his brother's place?   
  
This eye... had been such a precious treasure of his. Since it used to be a part of his brother.   
  
It did seem... that with this eye parting from his brother, so did his kindness.   
  
If it was like that, he wouldn't have accepted this eye! If it was like that, he wouldn't have let his brother go through with the transplant. He wouldn't mind.   
  
As long as he could get his kind brother back again...   
  
xxx   
  
Yumehito spat on the road next to him. He had been so angry—no, pissed off was more like it.   
  
If that  _shower_  have had not happened, he could have had to rush over to save Ainosuke. Wonder what have made him more pissed, that... or the sight of Ainosuke fighting fist by fist with those concert goers at the live. Since when had he learned to fight like that? Must have been where he had gone before, seeing those drawings he saw in Ainosuke's room. What kind of joke was that?   
  
Did Ainosuke forget his own dream or what? Haven't that child used to dream to be a professional illustrator—artist or whatever it was that draw for a living? Why did he so recklessly swung his fist around, fighting with people instead of drawing the beauty of people—scenes of wonders of this beautiful but cold world. Why did he went off to fight with people, risking injury to his hands and senses thus taking away any chances for him to fulfill his dreams as an artist?   
  
Definitely an idiotic, stupid, reckless kind of a brother...   
  
What was the point of him giving his left eye to Ainosuke? To give him a  _perfect_ view of the opponents who fought him? Ridiculous!   
  
Yumehito kicked a fallen trashcan aside as he made his way towards his place.   
  
To think he was mad enough to come see Ainosuke personally to let him have a piece of  _his_ mind. Thankfully, Kato was oblivious about his actions and Fukuchi had not considered having him watched... just as yet.   
  
That man seemed to have begun suspecting him. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out, since it had been far too easy so far for him to have managed to rise in rank in the force. Perhaps, Ainosuke had been one reason that had sparked that result. No matter, a minor sidetrack like this shouldn't alter his plans as it was. It shouldn't be so hard to make a new plan as to sidetrack their attentions from him. That... he could think about it later.   
  
Right now he would concentrate on mentally scolding that stupid, idiotic, reckless thing that had some blood ties with him. Yes... he's still pissed off...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, he could not remain angry for long...

In the farthest reach of his own limited memory, his brother had never once, shouted at him. Never ever, not even by accident. He had never remember a time when his brother had been angry at him, enough that he would scream at him. Even when he accidentally did something wrong, his big brother would always speak to him kindly. Even when he had been bullied as a kid, his brother... had never actually shouted so loud to express his anger at the other kids. Never...  
  
That's why... when his brother had practically screamed his lungs at him for something that he had been very angry about—for some reason—Ainosuke could not help but cry. For the first time, he felt very... very scared. His heart quivered. The scene that just happened only minutes ago kept replaying in his mind. That time when he had tried to stab his brother, he had not been thinking clearly. Despite that, a part of him wanted to stop himself. Even after all of the provocations, he did not want his brother to die. He did not want...  
  
When the knife had pierced only air, he felt grateful that he was not crazy enough to actually stab his brother for real like he had in his dream. Yet that feeling had not lasted, as his brother lifted his arm that was holding the knife and aimed it towards his neck.  
  
Brother had been so scary, Ainosuke could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of madness in his brother's eyes when he taunted him to kill him. But even that could not vie with the exclamation of rage that he received after that. He was really angry...  
  
Suddenly, a reckless idea crept into his mind.  
  
He dashed out of the apartment.  
  
Even though by now his brother would have already left the place—he couldn't even remember how long he had been in that kind of stupor back in his room—Ainosuke continued to run blindly into the night. If there was even a slightest chance that he could catch up to his brother...  
  
Somehow, he wondered if he had been lucky... or by some miraculous instinct, he had managed to track his brother walking along the road before him. But he did and called out to Yumehito. His brother had paused slightly, but did not turn around and continued walking. Ainosuke gave a cry as he quickened his pace and chased after his brother.  
  
Without thinking, Ainosuke wrapped his arm around his brother's waist the moment he finally reach his brother as he started crying again.  
  
xxx  
  
"Don't hate me!"  
  
Yumehito closed his eyes as he tried his hardest not to be affected. But Ainosuke's cries started to become louder and he could feel how his younger brother's body had shaken from all of the emotions he had been holding. Shakily, he had tried to pry Ainosuke's hands from his waist but he couldn't. Even if he had tried his best to appear cold, his heart cried despite that he had no tears left.  
  
Realising the futility of it, Yumehito turned around and held Ainosuke. Just as his younger brother had collapsed on his knees, completely drained of energy. He sighed to himself as Ainosuke kept repeating those words to him before darkness claimed his consciousness. He pulled his brother close, realising how much of his earlier outburst had traumatised his little brother. Without thinking, he just continued holding the small body tightly against him.  
  
"Idiot. Why can't you just let me be angry at you for even a moment? If you continued acting like this, there's no way I could hate you completely. Don't you realize that? Why can't you just hate me like I wanted you to be?"  
  
His questions remained unanswered as he ran his hand over Ainosuke's hair and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"You're really an idiot. There's no way I could stay mad at you so long. Idiot! Idiot Ainosuke!"  
  
Yumehito slowly got up, before lifting his brother in his arms. Not before complaining to himself about how heavy Ainosuke had become, but that's beside the point. He sighed heavily as he staggered a bit, before retracing his path back to send Ainosuke home...  
  
xxx  
  
Not far from where the brothers had been, Komukai Noriko bit her lips. Tanaka Ainosuke does indeed pose them a bit of a trouble. Not just because the kid had always stopped their plans at the last moment but because for being there... he always had this annoying presence that often manage to sway Yumeto away from his goals. This thing could not be allowed to continue to happen ever again!   
  
Not that she did not trust Yumeto to handle his brother himself but she had her own doubts. Perhaps she really do need to give him a bit of help after all...


End file.
